


Raoul's Reflection

by tkdgrl223



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Christine is full of sass, Christine/Erik friendship, Crack, Erik trolls Raoul, F/M, Fluff, Raoul is a scaredy-cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Raoul spots Christine in her big debut, Erik notices a similarity between himself and the young Vicomte. So he decides to have some fun behind the one-way mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raoul's Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Tumblr for this http://furryninjasandwich.tumblr.com/post/112163680283/omg-guys
> 
> I couldn't get it out of my head of Erik noticing how much Raoul looks like him.
> 
> not edited bc I just finished instead of doing my lab report. Sorry, maybe I'll edit it later.

"Brava! Brava!" A man shouted from one of the boxes.  
Erik turned his gaze from his glistening Christine to the man loudly congratulating her. There is something very familiar about this man, or at least what he can see of the man. But Erik cannot pinpoint what it is, so he shrugs it off. He returns to soak in the awe of having all of Paris celebrating his muse. 

********

After practice one afternoon, Christine is lying on the bed she insisted on having in the lair and Erik is in his own world composing Don Juan Triumphant.   
“I think Raoul is going to propose to me tonight.” she idly proclaims. This catches the composer’s attention.  
“What?”  
“He’s going to ask me to marry him, or so say all the ballet girls. Even Meg believes them.”  
“You should not listen to the tittle-tattle of ballet girls.”  
Snatching away his quill, the singer prances around the lair. “I was a ballet girl. Should I not be listened to?”  
“No, that- You’re twisting my words. I just mean that they enjoy a bit of gossip.”  
“What if I’m inclined to believe them?” (Running the feather between her fingers)  
“You may if you wish, just know that it’s foolish.”  
“Have you ever noticed how alike you and Raoul look?”  
“Now I know you speak utter nonsense. He is not cursed with this face.” Erik turns, pointing at his deformity.   
“I know that.” she exasperated, “But your other half. You could be twins, or maybe at least brothers.”  
“My mother has no other children.”  
“You’ve told me.” Christine sticks the quill behind her ear and tugs at Erik’s arm. “Come with me.”  
Rolling his eyes, he follows her to the full length mirror. With her arm fully extend, she is just barely able to cover the left side of her angel’s face.  
“See! You look like Raoul.”  
Staring intently Erik slowly begins to see the resemblance, and a crooked smile grows.  
“Erik, what are you planning? Do not scare my beau to death. He was nearly too scared to even join me on the roof because we’d have to walk through the trusses by lantern light.”  
“As he should be. You never know who is hiding in the trusses.”  
“Erik!”  
“Alright, I promise.”  
“Thank you. Now I best return."

 

*******

Hiding, mask hidden, on the other side of the mirror, Erik perfectly mimicked the young Vicomte as he plucked up the courage to turn round and ask Christine to marry him.   
“Alright, you’ve got this Raoul. She loves you. You are a han- EEEEIIKK!!!” the man cried.   
Christine turned to see what had caused her beau to let out such a sound, but saw nothing but his reflection in the mirror.  
“Raoul, what was it?”  
Blabbering and pointing at himself in the mirror, “A face! In the mirror! It was right there!”   
“Yes, that’s how mirrors work.”  
“No, but it wasn’t my face. It was wrong. Deformed.” he defended, as she walked over from her vanity. "I promise Christine, I’m not making this up.”  
Taking a closer look the young soprano could see the faint glow of yellow at about the height of Raoul’s eyes.  
“Dear it was only your imagination. I guess I’ll be safe from rumors saying I’m with you for your looks.”  
In too much of a state Raoul doesn’t process the words, but the man behind the mirror cackles.  
“Christine! Did you hear that? There is somebody here!” Raoul was visibly shaking by this point, while Christine fought, in vain, to contain her laughter. “Christeneeee…”  
“Let us go to dinner. Hopefully that will calm your nerves,” she rubs his back as they leave the dressing room. Where she pauses for a moment to look back at the mirror and can clearly see her angel doubled over laughing. The prima donna shakes her head, then continues to lead her beau out.


End file.
